A discharge apparatus of a bank note is disclosed in Japanese application Serial Number 6-32514. The apparatus has a transfer mechanism for the bank note, a temporary storage apparatus of a bank note and a controller processor. The temporary storage apparatus consists of a drum which has an endless belt. The endless belt moves one sheet of the bank note to the drum and the bank note is stored in the form of a bundle. The drum turns one 360.degree. revolution and the bank note is supplied from a transfer apparatus and stacked on the drum surface sequentially to form bundles. If the drum is rotated in the opposite direction, the stacked bundle is returned to the transfer apparatus.
The aforementioned apparatus is complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for counting and dispensing a sheet object which does not require the complicated design and mechanism of the type described above.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is simple, counts the sheet objects supplied thereto readily and discharges them quickly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus which can count and dispense sheet objects from a large inventory quickly and reliably.